Infantry fighting vehicles (IFVs), such as the vehicles in the Bradley Infantry Fighting Vehicle family, are frequently called into service in hostile areas where the vehicles may be required to serve multiple purposes including the suppression of enemy troops and the support of peace-keeping and/or law-enforcement efforts. An IFV may comprise a sensor suite that captures images of the area around the IFV, allowing one or more members of the IFV's crew to view the surroundings from inside the relative safety of the armored IFV. Often a sensor suite is coupled to a weapon, with the weapons boresight or barrel aligned with a set of crosshairs or other type of reticle produced by the sensor suite. This allows the crew to respond to the surroundings from inside the relative safety of the armored IFV. When the IFV is deployed in a primarily non-combat mission, such as peace keeping, surveillance, civil unrest, or law enforcement, the weapon coupled to the sensor suite may be viewed as a hostile threat by the civilians in the region patrolled by the IFV. Accordingly, systems and methods are needed to allow the weapon and sensor suite to adjust the projected threat level to be appropriate to the situation or hostility levels of its surroundings.